


I'm not that into you?

by SatouMia



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Top Ethan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 听到Ethan亲口说自己配不上他这种话比Benji想象中难受多了。于是他喝了点酒。





	I'm not that into you?

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇非常OOC非常难吃的肉，有求而不得哭唧唧的Benji和有点占有欲爆棚的Ethan出没。  
> 送给我的soulmate灰灰。

**

这真是Benji的外勤生涯中最糟糕的任务，没有之一。因为那个见鬼的恐怖组织的防范实在严密到可以用滴水不露来形容，他们不得不考虑通过其他途径打入到内部。

这几天他们都在周旋于世界各地的上流人士聚会，想尽办法接近有可能和恐怖组织首要分子有交集的人，然后利用他们达到渗透的目的。Ethan和Brandt都接受了这次的任务，今天是最后一次，前者负责这个金发碧眼的同性恋男人，后者则专注那个棕发绿眼的巴黎小姐。

Benji跟着Luther也混进了聚会的现场，虽然并没有两位技术人员什么事，但他们依旧分别守在Ethan和Brandt身边不远的位置，时时刻刻注意着周围的人，防止出现什么特殊情况。

Benji站在Ethan身后的大柱子旁边，端着一杯香槟，时不时朝着站在喷泉边的Ethan的方向瞄两眼。Ethan今天穿了身黑色的西装，连背影都挺拔帅气得让人移不开目光。那位Bill先生显然也这么认为，他们轻轻碰了碰酒杯后，Benji对上了Bill的蓝眼睛。

“你认识那边那位黑领结先生吗？”Bill问Ethan。

Ethan回头看了一眼：“不，不认识。”

“他似乎对你很有兴趣。”Bill轻声笑道，“你想和他聊两句吗？”

“我不觉得有这个必要。”Ethan的声音通过耳机清晰地传到Benji的耳朵里，“我对他没什么兴趣。”

“他不和你的口味？”

“显然如此。”Ethan答道，他的声线温柔到残忍，“我更偏好你这种类型。”

Benji明白这只是任务需要，可他的心还是在听到Ethan说“我对他没什么兴趣”时狠狠地往下沉了沉。嘴里的香槟气息泛着苦味，Benji忍不住看了看那位Bill先生——他不得不承认，虽然Bill不是什么好人，但单单论起外形和气质，Benji知道自己永远也比不上他。

Luther叫了两声Benji的名字，Benji发现Ethan已经搂着Bill的腰准备离开了。他的任务也到此结束，匆匆丢下还挤在人群里的Luther，Benji一个人先回到了他们落脚的酒店。

洗了个热水澡后喝了两杯红酒，Benji脸红红地趴在沙发上看着窗外发呆。Ethan早些时候说的那句话在他的脑袋里循环播放着，一遍又一遍地提醒着Benji，他的暗恋是多么的可悲可笑毫无希望。

“瞧瞧你自己。”他自言自语道，“你根本配不上Ethan，Dunn你这个蠢货，你到底在做什么梦？”

他唠唠叨叨地批评着自己的自不量力，门铃响了三声Benji才反应过来。他光着脚踩在地毯上打开了门，站在门口的Ethan已经换下了那身西装，只穿了一件紧身的黑T恤和一条牛仔裤，微微歪头，嘴角带笑地看着Benji。

“还没睡？”他问。

Benji摇了摇头，然后犹豫着让开了门。Ethan一点都不用客气地就走了进来，他看到了摆在桌子上喝了一小半的红酒，问道：“你喝酒了？”

“嗯。”

“我以为你只喜欢喝红茶。”

“偶尔也想喝酒。”Benji找到了自己的拖鞋，把它们套到脚上，“比如今晚。”

“心情不好？”

Benji没有回答Ethan的话，他甚至不看Ethan的眼睛，只坐在沙发上，抱着那个靠枕缩成一团。

Ethan察觉到了他的不对劲，Benji可从来没有这样过。超级特工先生走近自己的搭档，坐在他旁边的位置上，手搭上Benji的肩膀。

“你怎么了？”

“我没事。”

“你不擅长撒谎，Benji。究竟是怎么了？”

“我说了，没事。”Benji当然不能告诉Ethan原因，他扭过头去，没出息地几乎想掉眼泪，“如果你是出于同事或者朋友之间的关心才这样做，那你可以回去了。”

“如果不仅仅是这样呢？”Ethan硬是掰着Benji的肩膀，让他看着自己，“你是为了我任务里的话生气了？”

“生气？”Benji摇了摇头，他哪有什么立场生气，他只是难过而已。喜欢的人不喜欢他，还不许他难过一下？

“那并不是我的本意。”

“我知道，你只是为了任务。”Benji不想和Ethan就这个话题展开太多的交流，他喝了酒，脑子有点不太清醒，也许会胡说八道，“我理解，Ethan，你对我没有什么兴趣，我很明白了。”

“不，你不明白。”Ethan看着Benji灰蓝色的眸子，捏着对方的下巴，防止他鸵鸟似的又一次转过脸去逃避，“你什么都不明白。”

Benji露出个疑惑的表情，他刚皱起眉头，Ethan就倾身在他的嘴唇上吻了一下。这个吻点到即止，轻飘飘得像一个完美的幻觉。那双时常牵动他梦境的眼睛在半明半暗的灯光中满溢着他读不懂的专注与深情，Benji模模糊糊间想到，他唯一一次在Ethan的眼中瞥到这种关乎于爱的情绪是十二年前。

他不是故意的，只是当时他恰巧站在Julia的身后。Ethan望着她的眼神是他从未见过的温柔，明明有那么多人都在场，可那一刻他莫名觉得只有Julia才是世界的中心，其他的一切——包括他在内——都沦为了Julia可有可无的陪衬。

这一幕在后来的十年间无数次出现在他的梦里，最过分的时候他梦到Ethan在看的人其实是他，梦中近乎颤栗的狂喜在醒来后化作了辗转难眠的空虚。做梦的次数多了，他渐渐也学会了分辨梦境和现实——比如此刻，他能感觉到Ethan紧贴着他下颌皮肤的指尖的体温，能感觉到那个落在他嘴唇上的亲吻，但Ethan看着他的眼神，那充满爱意的眼神，是这场完美幻觉里唯一不符合逻辑的事物。

即便是在梦里Benji也不会推开Ethan，他只能用最拙劣的办法逃避Ethan的目光。技术官在气氛正好的灯光氛围中低垂着睫毛，怀里还抱着一个已经被他抓得起皱的丝面抱枕。从Ethan的角度看过去，能看到他从脸颊到脖颈，甚至连圆圆的耳朵都泛着红。

“Benji？”Ethan意识到他可能有点醉了，但是不至于醉得认不出人来。他用食指在Benji的耳后顺着耳骨的轮廓滑动，力道温柔地像是在抚摸一只猫，“告诉我，发生什么事了？”  
被问到的人没有开口，只是更用力地抓紧了怀里的抱枕。Ethan的手指太过分了，几乎是肆无忌惮地在挑起他的性欲——耳后是Benji的敏感带，他感觉到有奇怪的电流正从那里出发，往上的那簇和酒精汇合搅得他几乎无法思考，往下的那簇让他浑身发软，如果不是隔着一个抱枕他也许会不知羞耻地挂在Ethan身上也说不定。

这种感觉太可怕了，Benji委屈地红了眼圈。他只不过是暗恋自己的队友，他甚至没有借工作的机会有过什么逾矩的动作或者言语——好吧，他承认他是偷拍过几张Ethan的照片，还对着其中的某张做过一些难以启齿的事情。这确实不太尊重Ethan，他可以道歉，但是为什么要让他经历这个？

“我没事……”Benji忍住想要窝进Ethan怀里，蹭Ethan颈窝的冲动。他仓皇地看了Ethan一眼，想挤出个笑来却失败了。

这真是太尴尬了，Benji想。他赶紧低下头，那滴没能忍住的眼泪落在了他浅灰色的睡袍上，洇出一块显眼的水痕。那个小圆点让他一时间有些不知所措，不知道自己是该先擦眼泪还是先遮住那块丢脸的痕迹。

没等Benji想出先后顺序，他突然感觉到耳后的体温消失了，紧接着有人抽走了他怀里那个可怜的抱枕。Ethan靠近他，把他困在了沙发扶手的拐角处。Benji裹在拖鞋里的脚趾吓得缩了一下，没等他抬头，Ethan就双手捧着他的脸强迫他看向自己。

那双灰蓝色的瞳仁被泪水浸得亮晶晶的，在柔和的光线下像是钻进了几颗调皮的星星。Benji看起来有点呆，他眨巴了两下眼睛看着Ethan，似乎完全搞不清楚状况。Ethan无奈地用拇指抹去他脸颊上残余的眼泪，柔软的唇瓣温柔地贴着他颤抖的眼皮往下吻到他的颧骨，鼻尖，然后是嘴唇。

这是他们之间的第二个吻，和几分钟前的那个完全不同。不再是浅尝辄止，一触即离。Ethan将Benji压在沙发上，他的食指和中指轻轻地揉捏着Benji的耳垂，嘴唇却近乎粗暴地蹂躏着相贴的唇瓣。Benji臣服在这个凶狠而热烈的吻里，他放任Ethan的舌头破开他的齿关长驱直入，掠夺他肺里的空气，和他分享他口腔中残余的酒精气息。

Benji想过逃跑，就在Ethan用一种他完全没尝试过的近乎色情的方式玩弄他的舌头的时候。他没什么这方面的经验，和Ethan唇齿相接就已经耗尽他所有氧气，这样的接吻姿势无异于在谋杀他的已经不甚清醒的大脑。Benji无助地抓紧了Ethan的肩膀，他想再用力一些却又惦记着自己还没有剪指甲，万一抓破了Ethan的皮肤可如何是好。

也许是因为把不多的注意力都放在了自己的手指上，Benji便没能管好身体的其他部分。他在Ethan身下扭着腰，想用自己已经勃起的下半身去贴Ethan的牛仔裤鼓起的那一块。这个动作的难度并不高，但是Benji太过于沉溺在这个几乎要把他吞下去的吻里，他没有力气，软塌塌地蹭了几下，除了把原本就不怎么整齐的浴袍蹭得露出了大腿和一块白色内裤边缘外，再无任何建树。

Ethan放开了他右边的耳垂，带着枪茧的手指顺着他的大腿内侧一直摸到那块已经被前液濡湿的布料。勉强挂在Benji睡袍上的腰带已经没什么用了，Ethan挑开它丢到了一边的地毯上。技术官晕晕乎乎间被剥得光溜溜的，他只顾着在Ethan的嘴唇移到他洒了小雀斑的肩膀和锁骨处吮吻时发出小声的呻吟。

沙发对两个成年特工来说还是有点太小了，Benji直到被Ethan压在床上拽掉那条仅剩的内裤时才意识到将要发生什么。这和他常规的带有性色彩的梦完全不一样，在梦里Ethan不会这样做的——Benji很清楚Ethan的性取向，也明白Ethan对Julia的感情。他从未真的奢望取代Julia的位置，无论是心理上还是生理上。

梦里的Ethan会隔着内裤揉他的性器，但绝对不会和他赤裸相对地躺在同一张床上。Benji少得可怜的性经验让他在春梦这种事情上都没什么创新的余地，他对眼前的情况毫无准备，以至于Ethan含住那粒小小的嫩红色乳头时他没忍住叫出了声。

这声呻吟在Benji的认知中太过于情色，他几乎是下意识地咬住了自己的手腕。Ethan的指尖揉捏上被冷落的另一边，他用舌头逗弄着那颗被他含在嘴里的乳头，却没有听到意料之中的回应。

Ethan抬起眼望向被压在身下的Benji，那个总是爱犯点小迷糊的技术官完全没有意识到自己这次做错了什么。他只觉得乳尖被狠狠地咬了一口，疼得他眼泪差点掉了下来。Benji有些无措地看着居高临下望着他的Ethan，直到对方捏住了他的下颌迫使他张开了嘴。

Ethan强硬地从他牙齿下解救了Benji还带着牙印的手腕。被咬的乳尖还在火辣辣得疼，咬他的人却弃之不顾，只管亲吻那节手腕。Benji有点生气地想抽回手来，那滚烫的唇瓣却带着湿热的气息一路贴上了他肘弯处的血管。

Benji怕痒地缩了一下，换来Ethan一个意味不详的笑。方才喝的红酒此时此刻仿佛已经全部蒸腾在了他的大脑里，Ethan的这个笑容像是按下了什么开关，Benji有点发晕地望着他，望着那双离他越来越近的绿眼睛。

“我对你没什么兴趣，嗯？”Ethan一边问，一边轻轻揉捏着Benji已经完全勃起的性器。他低下头用舌尖舔舐描绘Benji的唇形，柔软的舌再一次钻进Benji的口腔，吻得他连喘气都变得困难。

“那也许是我不懂得怎样表达我的兴趣。”Ethan放过了已经快缺氧的Benji，他的手指代替舌头撬开了Benji的牙齿，戏弄着Benji无处可逃的软舌，“我以为我对你的兴趣已经表现得很明显了。Benji，告诉我，你是怎么想的？”

技术官还含着两根手指，有唾液不受控制地顺着他的嘴角流下来。他的嗓音因此带着几分呜呜咽咽的模糊，但由于句子简单的缘故，Ethan还是一字不落地听到了。

“爱。”Benji说，“我爱你。”

这句话他说得如此水到渠成，似乎已经预演了无数次——这样说有些夸张，但这三千多天里，Benji至少练习过三百来次吧。

虽然都是在梦里。

Ethan显然没想到Benji会轻而易举地就坦诚爱意，以至于他准备的Plan B C D通通作废。两情相悦的瞬间来得太过突然，就连Ethan Hunt也免不了要用一个湿漉漉的吻来庆祝这一刻。超级特工习惯在接吻时闭上眼睛，所以错过了那滴落进枕头里的眼泪。Benji今晚第二次红了眼圈，他甚至还在Ethan踢掉那条碍事的牛仔裤顺便去拿润滑剂时抽了抽鼻子。

等Ethan从抽屉里捞出润滑剂时，Benji已经趴在了那个软枕上，把屁股留给了Ethan。冰凉的润滑剂滴在他屁股上时他紧张地抓紧了枕头，Benji没有和男人做爱的经历，他甚至有点怕自己表现的不够好。

Ethan亲了亲Benji的肩胛骨让他别怕，然后用手指沾着润滑剂向内一点点推进。第一次承受的肠道控制不住地咬紧了侵入他体内的异物，Benji忍不住扭过头去看Ethan，他眼角泛红的样子落在Ethan眼里只觉得十分可爱三分可怜。

“疼就告诉我。”Ethan亲了亲Benji的耳朵，他在Benji敏感的耳后落下羽毛一般的吻。Benji颤抖着抱紧了枕头，他能感觉到Ethan试图增加送入他体内的手指，但是他已经无暇顾及这个。耳后一触即离的吻又让他感觉四肢百骸仿佛有微小的电流游动，这有点痒，但是随之而来更多的是令他颤栗的饱含性欲的快感。

Ethan的手指将这份快感推向了新的高潮，Benji努力地想将那些羞耻的声音咽回去，却总有在他意识到之前就溜出唇缝的。他整个人在Ethan手指的操弄下软得像一滩泥，Benji甚至怀疑自己的骨头都已经没什么作用了，不然为什么他的手指抖得连那块布料都抓不住了？

“Ethan……”他连嗓音都已经软得不成样子，一开口就带着甜腻的呻吟，“Ethan……求你了……”

Benji根本不知道自己想求Ethan什么，他突然有点后悔背对着Ethan了。他想看着Ethan的眼睛，即便那里盛满的款款深情会戳破他的幻想无情地告诉他这只是个梦。可他还是想看着Ethan，看着那张他朝思暮想的脸。是梦又怎么样，这个梦做得如此活色生香，足够他回味余生。

Ethan在把手指换成自己的性器之前亲了亲了Benji的臀尖，技术官这里的皮肤是不见阳光的白，白得即便是在暖色的微暗的灯光下也让他心动不已。如果不是Benji开口求他，Ethan还想在这里留下点什么印记，吻痕也好，齿印也罢，总归是他留下的记号。

这还是头一次，Ethan如此强烈地想在恋人身上做些标记。

他将性器一寸寸推进Benji的体内，感受着对方最私密之处的温度。红酒让Benji的体温比平时高了一些，Ethan掐着他的腰，狠狠地贯穿他时，他会因为无法承受过多的快感而把自己埋进枕头里呜咽出声。等Ethan怕他因为过多的快感晕过去而放慢速度时，他又像食髓知味一般扭动着腰，无意识地哼唧着Ethan听不懂的句子。

Ethan一边用力地顶着那一点，一边温柔地在他后颈留下一连串三四天才能消去的红痕。这个场景他已经想了很久，虽然比不上Benji那遮遮掩掩如履薄冰的十年，但仔细算来已经和他爱过Julia的时间一样长了。

今天其实并不是个表白的好日子，Ethan原本也只是打算来看看Benji在做什么。可就在他推开门收获了一只因为他的一句假话喝闷酒的技术官时，他突然下定决心，就是今天了。

Benji对此一无所知——无论是Ethan那快要包圆二十六个英文字母的计划，还是Ethan对他的感情。其实Ethan也没指望他知道什么，Benji迟钝的要命，他甚至在Ilsa开玩笑问他想和哪个队友接吻时，都只会用“他们都是很好看的人，不像我”这种连及格分数都拿不到的答案来搪塞。

高潮来得太猛烈，Benji喊着Ethan的名字射在了枕头上。他胡乱抓着身下的床单，分不清蹭在上面的究竟是他的泪水还是别的什么东西。Ethan的性器还嵌在他的身体里抽动着，看起来一时半会儿还不打算放过他。完全被榨干了力气的Benji连求饶都想不起来该用什么单词，他感觉到Ethan退了出去，还没等他掀开眼皮看看怎么回事，就被从枕头上捞了起来，面对面地跨坐在了Ethan身上。

Benji被用这个姿势重新钉回了那根尚未满足的性器上，他累得连一根手指都不想动，只能由着Ethan在他体内顶弄，操得他神志不清地发出小小的抽泣声，搂着Ethan的脖子喊着：“不要了……我不要了……”

Ethan没有理会他，反而发狠地又冲着那一点操弄了几下。Benji的指甲在Ethan的后背上划出几道显眼的抓痕，他崩溃地摇着头，词不成句地求饶。快感逼出的泪水蹭在Ethan的下颌和脖颈上，带着微凉的湿气。Ethan安抚地抚摸着Benji细软的金发，捧着他的脸和他接吻。Benji带着哭腔的质问被Ethan堵在唇齿之间，碎得不成样子。

“你为什么要这样……你不是不喜欢我的吗？”Benji委屈地重复着这句话，手却牢牢地抱着Ethan不肯放松半点。他陷入了一种不知过去不问未来的迷幻感中，妄图让时间永远地停留在他们如此亲密的这一刻，又不知餍足地贪恋更多——他想要Ethan的爱，想要Ethan全心全意地爱着他，就像他爱着Ethan，或是Ethan爱着Julia那样。

Ethan咬着Benji的耳朵，勾画着他的耳廓，感受着那片皮肤惊人的热度。他的嘴唇距离Benji已经近到不能再近，那三个Benji想了很久的单词温温柔柔地在Ethan的舌尖打了个转，按序排列，迫不及待地钻进了那只红得过分的圆耳朵里。

“我爱你。”Ethan亲吻着Benji的喉结，啃咬着他单薄的锁骨。在超级特工体内的最原始最纯粹的占有欲终于找到了宣泄点，Ethan像是在标记自己的所有物，他用唇齿肆无忌惮地宣誓着主权，在Benji所有能被看到的地方都留下了暂时无法消去的痕迹。

Benji被迫仰着脖颈把自己所有的弱点都暴露给了Ethan，在他体内凶狠冲撞的性器让他发出无法承受的啜泣声，技术官没有错过那句他朝思暮想的告白，他只是不明白为什么这个Ethan和他以往梦里的完全不同——温柔的既虚幻又无比真实，会说“我爱你”，会和他接吻，甚至还和他……

Ethan察觉到了Benji的走神，他故意加快了顶弄的速度，完完全全对着那要命的一点进攻。被算计的技术官猛地绷紧了身子，还未补全的疑惑全部被撞得烟消云散。他无助地攀紧Ethan的肩膀，下意识地喊着对方的名字，眼泪汪汪地说：“Ethan，Ethan……我很难受……你、你不要再……唔！”

他没机会说完那句话，所有的句子都变成了无意义的黏腻呻吟。Benji听得到自己的声音，他有点害怕地用嘴唇去蹭Ethan下巴上刚冒头的胡茬，以求把那些奇怪的声音都藏起来。

Ethan享受Benji主动的亲吻，喜欢Benji抚摸着他背脊的手指，也绝对不会放过从那一紧张就喜欢自言自语的嘴唇间吐出的任何一个细微的代表愉悦的音节。他喜欢听Benji叫出声来，甚至故意碾磨那一点让他的呻吟再往上拔一个调。他喜欢Benji被操得迷迷糊糊只知道叫他的名字，喜欢在那被包裹在T恤或者衬衫中的白皙的胸膛、大腿根部，在所有能看见的看不见的地方都烙上他的吻痕。

胸腔中满涨的爱意都化作下身更加有力地插入和抽出，Benji一丝不挂地被Ethan按在阴茎上，Ethan的唇恋恋不舍地停留在Benji的耳边，一声声地叫着他的名字，一次次地对他说“我爱你”。Benji执着地想要回应，却被接踵而至的快感搅得语无伦次，甚至颠倒了主语和宾语，一句好好的“我爱你”变成了“你爱我”。

高潮将至，Ethan忍不住在他的后颈处留下一个牙印。超级特工原本清亮温柔的嗓音掺杂了情欲的哑和一丝明显的笑意。

“没错，我爱你。”Ethan一边说，一边快且用力地将性器挤进Benji的肠道，这对Benji来说太过猛烈，Ethan听到技术官用有些变调的英腔求他慢一点。

“我受不了了，Ethan……求你，Ethan……”

他的祈求被尽数驳回，体内的性器反而因此操弄得更加凶狠。Ethan准确无误地压着一点，超级特工在床上的体能和他在任务中一样惊人，Benji无从挣扎，只能认命地被拖进漩涡之中。

Benji哭叫着第二次射了出来，快感击得他眼前发晕，软绵绵地瘫在了Ethan身上。Ethan的性器在几次快速地抽插后也终于心满意足地把精液全部射进了Benji的体内，两个人倒在床上，气喘吁吁地吻在一起。Ethan的阴茎还插在Benji身体里，他挪了挪身子，抽了出来，然后看这个被他操得熟透了的入口缓缓吐出一点属于他的精液。

Ethan温柔地抚摸着Benji的脸颊，他的视线从Benji股间的体液一路向上，掠过Benji身上那些深深浅浅的性爱痕迹，然后落在了那双失神的灰蓝色眼睛上。

Benji看起来很累，他脸上还残余着泪痕。Ethan揉了揉那头已经乱糟糟的金发，看着Benji恍惚地抬起手来，摸了摸他的脸然后迅速地抽了回去。

“Ethan？” Benji像是刚发现与他同床共枕的人是谁，他费劲地聚焦着目光，然后又抬手摸了摸Ethan的脸。

这次Ethan没给他机会抽回去，温热的唇覆上Benji的掌心，甚至还用舌尖挠了两下。Benji觉得有点痒，他往Ethan怀里缩了缩，随着他的动作从身后流出的体液差点带出几声低低的呻吟，Benji赶紧咬住了下唇把那些恼人的声音吞了回去。

“你怎么在这儿？”Benji问完这个问题就想咬掉自己的舌头，他当然记得发生了什么，不过他以为那是在梦里？

Ethan不太明白Benji为什么这么说，他挑了挑眉，做出个疑惑的样子。

“我是说……”Benji的舌头都快打结了，他紧张的要命，“我们真的上床了？”

“千真万确。”Ethan的手滑到Benji的屁股上捏了一把，他还试图伸进去一根手指，身体力行地带Benji再回味一下刚才的感觉。

被吓到的技术官扭着腰躲开了Ethan的手指，他的胸口贴着Ethan的胸口，鼻尖抵着Ethan 的鼻尖。

就在Ethan以为Benji可能就想这样傻看着他，什么都不会做的时候，Benji突然小心而快速地在他的嘴唇上亲了一下。

“你对我有兴趣，你喜欢我。”Benji眼睛亮晶晶地望着Ethan，他的快乐如果有实体，这个城市恐怕都会被淹没。

“我很高兴你发现了。”Ethan也亲了亲他，然后起身对着Benji张开手臂，“去洗个澡怎么样，男朋友？”

Benji欣然接受了个邀请。

等浴室里的灯熄灭，房间里的光已经被调到了最适合睡觉的亮度。Ethan坐在床边用一块毛巾擦着自己还带着水汽的头发，然后低头看了看他已经睡着的恋人。

他没想到Benji在床上会是话少又爱哭的类型——也许后者还有待商议，毕竟有红酒这层影响因素。

说起红酒，Ethan丢开那条毛巾，钻进被子里抱住Benji。他凑过去吻了吻技术官还泛着红的脸颊和带着酒精气息的唇，决定取消Benji未来所有的涉及酒精的任务。

这并不是什么队长男朋友的特殊待遇，只是由于Benji Dunn不擅长喝酒的缘故。

 

END


End file.
